1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club comprising a shaft and a metal head attached to the shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in manufacture of a metal head of a golf club, metal members of the head, such as a face member, a sole member, and a hosel member (hereinafter referred to as “metal pieces”), are fixed to a head body by means of arc welding performed by use of a metal welding rod.
In the conventional method of manufacturing a metal head by means of arc welding, since a welding rod is melted together with two metal pieces to be welded, a bead is formed on the welded portion, and as a result the welded portion has a poor appearance and manufactured heads vary in head weight. In addition, since a large amount of heat is applied to the two metal pieces to be welded together, large crystal grains are formed in the vicinity of the welded portion, making the welded portion becomes hard and brittle. Further, a sink-like imperfection or distortion is produced in the vicinity of the welded portion as a result of thermal contraction.